


The Devil in the Details

by ishichan



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishichan/pseuds/ishichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna remembers specific details about Katherine Pierce. Written for Porn Battle XV. Prompts: games, history</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil in the Details

Anna's most vivid memory of Katherine Pierce happened before they ever went to Mystic Falls, when she and her mother where simply happy and enjoying their company.  
  
In high spirits, as she usually was, Katherine had framed Anna's cheeks with her hands. "What a pretty face your daughter has, Pearl." She had laughed then and twirled with her through the gardens.   
  
Afterwards Anna could not help herself, but watch out for Katherine Pierce with her glowing brown eyes and her beautifully swung lips that had come so close.  
  
She would watch her play her games with the many men she'd fancied. Some suble and some less so. She'd seen them chase her, when Katherine played coy and looked at them from underneath long dark lashes.  
  
Once she had even seen her with a gentleman, who was kissing her and pressing himself up against her, his hands unseemly low on her hips for the time. Anna knew that she should have left - spying is not something you should do - but she couldn't bring herself to look away, especially when his mouth began trailing lower over Katherine's neck and décolleté.   
  
That night, when she was in bed, she had slipped her hand between her thighs for the first time, imagining herself to be caressed by Katherine in that way. Soft hands gliding slowly over her skin, playfully tapping into her clavicle and stopping between her breasts. Katherine would bend down and kiss the skin there, tongue sliding out of her mouth to circle Anna's nipple with it and all the while she'd look at Anna with that teasing twinkle in her eye.  
  
She had to be quiet of course, her face turned into her pillow when the wave of pleasure overcame her, knees pressing together as she shifted her pelvis forwards and backwards over her hand.   
  


* * *

  
Afterwards she could have sworn Katherine behaved differently towards her. Now and then she would come close and whisper something into her ear about their company and laugh, just before moving on to the next person and once she had even asked Anna to help her undress for bed, as Emily was indisposed.   
  
And so she had. Dutifully she had opened up her dress button for button and carefully pulled it off Katherine, who was then only wearing her underskirts and corset.  
  
"Please, just the corset. I can handle the rest myself." She had smiled so charmingly that Anna couldn't help but flush as she complied. Slowly she unlaced the garment, when Katherine gave a contented sigh.   
  
"Such nuisant things these are, but they have their advantages." A little glance, a flirtacious wink.   
  
Without Anna's help she took off the unlaced corset and stripped off her skirts. The nightgown was laying right next to her over the foot of the bed, but Katherine stretched herself first, like a cat. "There is nothing quite as comfortable as being naked, don't you think? No?"  
  
Anna hesitated, but agreed eventually, as Katherine finally decided to slip her nightgown over her figure. With a smile on her lips she reached out for Anna's hands, pulling her closer for a kiss on each cheek. The second, Anna could have sworn,  touched the corner of her lips.   
  
"Thank you so much for helping me tonight, sweet Anna."   
  


* * *

  
Years, even a century later, sometimes Anna would still find herself in bed with the thought of Katherine Pierce on her mind, lust overpowering anger as she would dare to imagine her lips pressed against her own and her body writhing against hers. Katherine calling her pretty and kissing every inch of her body.  
  
Some things are never forgotten or overcome.


End file.
